Kiss Me at Fenway
by Jen2261
Summary: A summer in Boston with her aunt is exactly what Rachel needs. A get away from Lima, McKinley and especially Quinn Fabray. The one thing she didn't count on though was Quinn having the exact same idea. Rizzoli and Isles crossover. Faberry. Rizzles. Future WIP.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I wrote this for the crossover day of Faberry week on Tumblr. I'm a little rusty since it's been a while but I really wanted to attempt this. I'm going to eventually make it a WIP, which I'm worried about because some of you have seen that my success with WIPs aren't great at all. Anyway the original idea is from kswhateverspace on tumblr. She made a series of photofics a long time ago and the story was amazing. I can't link here but her url is kswhateverspace on tumblr. To find said photofic just add /tagged/r+i+f. I received full permission from her to write this fic.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, Rizzoli & Isles or any of the characters mentioned. The basic idea belongs to kswhateverspace.

* * *

"That does not look like me."

"That looks exactly like you."

"Are you saying my nose is really that big?"

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing."

Jane Rizzoli shoved her sleeves up to her elbows as she walked out of the elevator and into the bullpen and screech to a stop, her eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Um, what are you guys doing?"

Across the room her partner Barry Frost was laughing as one of the BPD sketch artists showed him something on his sketch pad. Her niece was standing inbetween them in full on pout mode.

"Rachel talked Jones into drawing her and now they're arguing about whether or not it looks like her." Korsak replied from behind her. She spun to face him as he chuckled and took another bite from his donut.

"Right…" She turned back around and walked over to the group to stand behind Rachel and take a good look at the sketch pad. "Nope, looks about right to me, even got the nose down."

"Aunt Jane how could you agree with them when you know how sensitive I am about my nose" the young girl reprimanded, her hand quickly coming up to cover it.

"I do and you know how sensitive I am about my job. I thought you were supposed to be organizing those files on my desk for me. I'm not going to give you credit for volunteering if you're just gonna goof around like these guys do."

"Hey!" Frost frowned and turned to look at her. She motioned towards his computer screen which had some type of World of Warcraft thing on it and he shrugged. "Touche."

"Come on Jane. We haven't had a new case in 2 days. We're bored, let us have a little fun." Korsak called from his desk.

"You two can have all the fun you want. You're Cavanaughs problem, not mine. However this one…" she paused to press a hand to the top of Rachel's head. "This one _is_ my problem. Now can you please go back and finish those files Miss Berry?"

Rachel sighed and nodded. She thanked Jones and smiled when he gave her the sketch to keep then headed back over to Jane's desk and took a seat, sulking the whole way. Jane watched her in amusement as she sighed then went back to looking at the files.

"She's a good kid Jane."

"Yeah I know. I was a little surprised when she called me asking if she could spend the summer with me but I haven't seen her since she was little. It's nice to see the young woman she's become. She's so much like her father it's scary."

"Awww does Janey miss her brother?" Frost mocked, laughing when Jane punched him in the shoulder. She rolled her eyes and walked over to her desk and sat on the corner. Rachel glanced up at her with a frown.

"What? Am I doing it wrong?"

"No not at all. I just came to tell you I actually came up here to get you. I just made you go back to the files to prove a point. I want you to meet someone."

"That was mean Aunt Jane" Rachel said as Jane stood up and offered her hand. She looked at it then took and stood to her feet.

"I know, I'm not a nice person though." Jane replied with a grin, leading her over to the elevator.

"Where are we?" Rachel asked as she followed Jane off the elevator and down the hall.

"This is autopsy, where they bring all the dead bodies so the medical examiner and her team can… examine them" Jane said shrugging and pushing open the double doors.

"Well there aren't any bodies down here right n- AH!" Rachel screamed and jumped behind Jane before she could even finish her question, burying her face in the back of Jane's shirt. Jane raised her eyebrow then looked over at the table, smirking when she saw it was because Maura was working on a body.

"Hey Maur? Mind covering up the body? I think Rachel's gonna pull a Frost." She called and turned to look back at her niece in amusement.

"I don't even know what that means." Was mumbled into her shirt.

"It's fine, you can look now Rachel. My apologies I didn't know Jane was bringing you down so soon." Maura explained as Rachel peaked around her aunt. At no sign of the body she nodded and stepped to the side before walking farther into the room.

"So… who did you want me to meet? I mean I've already met Maura" Rachel said glancing around the empty room.

"Where is she?" Jane asked Maura and Rachel frowned.

"She's in my office looking through some photos she took of the city yesterday. Come on" Maura motioned for them to follow.

"Who's she?" Rachel asked looking up at Jane with a frown.

"Maura's cousin is spending a few weeks with Maura for the summer. She's just about your age. Figured you two could hang out or something." Jane shrugged. Rachel nodded and followed Maura into the office and froze.

"Rachel, this is my cousin Quinn Fabray. Quinn, this is Jane's niece I was telling you about?" Maura introduced. At the sound of her name Quinn turned to face them and her mouth nearly fell open.

"Berry?"

"Quinn?"

Jane and Maura glanced between the two of them in amusement. "Wait, you two know each other?"

"Splendid!" Maura grinned, clapping lightly.

"No way am I hanging out with her! You just have to follow me everywhere don't you? I came here to get away from you and you just had to follow me!" Rachel screeched and the smile fell from Maura's face.

"ME!? Follow you? Please Berry you really think I'd put that much effort into you?" Quinn retaliated.

"You seem to not have a problem of doing it when we're at school."

"I don't follow you manhands, you just always seem to be in my way."

"Okay enough!" Jane yelled stepping inbetween the two girls who were nearly face to face now and radiating with anger. "What is going on here?"

"That is Quinn Fabray. Head cheerio and the bane of my existence at school. That's one of the reasons I wanted to come to Boston. The main reason, to get away from her! She's made my life nothing but miserable since we met."

"Yeah well you haven't exactly been the rainbow in my life either Berry."

"Was that a gay joke!?"

"Okay okay! Clearly this didn't work out the way we thought. If you two can't get along then you're just gonna have to avoid each other for the summer. It'll probably be difficult but possible. Rachel, go wait for me by the elevator" Jane pointed towards the door. Rachel glared at Quinn one last time before stomping out the office.

Maura spun to face Quinn instantly. "What was that about? Do you bully Rachel at school or something?"

"I didn't even know they went to the same school, let alone lived in the same city." Jane mumbled to herself.

"I wouldn't call it bullying…" Quinn began then shrunk back at the look on Maura's face. Jane took a step back.

"Well that's my cue to leave. Maura… call me later?" she suggested and without waiting for an answer was out the door. She found Rachel sitting against the wall near the elevator and staring at the floor.

"Hey what's wrong kiddo? I'm sorry I didn't know you and Quinn would know each other."

Rachel shook her head. "It's not your fault. I just think I should go home."

Jane stopped. "What? You haven't even been here a week yet Rachel. Come on."

"I'm sorry Aunt Jane I just think it'd be better if I went back to Ohio."

Jane sighed but nodded. Clearly Rachel had made up her mind. She waited for Rachel to stand and wrapped her in a hug. "Fine. We'll look at plane tickets when we get back to my apartment later okay?" she offered. She felt Rachel nod against her chest. She sighed and pressed a kiss to the top of Rachel's head then led her into the elevator.

* * *

Jane sat at the counter in her kitchen, hand cradling her head as she looked through plane tickets. She knew Rachel wanted to leave as soon as possible but with these prices, she might be forced to stay a while longer.

"700 bucks for a ticket to Columbus from Boston, you've got to be kidding me" Jane mumbled shaking her head and moving on to a different site. Maybe delta would have slightly better prices. A knock to the door interrupted her search and she frowned. It was nearing midnight, why would anyone be knocking on her door this late? She sighed and stood up, grabbing her gun off the top of the fridge on her way.

"Aunt Jane is someone-"

"Shh!" Jane slapped her hand around Rachel's mouth before she could finish talking and pulled her off the couch and against the wall.

"Who do you think it is?" Rachel whispered after a few seconds, now fully awake. Jane shook her head then moved closer when they knocked again. One glance into the peephole she sighed and dropped her gun. She unlatched the door and pulled it open with a frown.

"Maura! What have I told you about calling before you come?" she scolded her best friend. Maura walked in clad in only silk pajama's and a jacket.

"What? I figured you'd be asleep."

"So instead you come over and knock on my door?"

"I knew Rachel would be sleeping in the livingroom and she's the one I wish to speak to so I felt there was no need to awaken you."

"Well then why didn't you call Rachel?" Jane asked holding her forehead as Maura shrugged her coat off.

"I don't have Rachel's number." She said matter-of-factly and turned her back on Jane to face Rachel. "Rachel sweetie we'd like to have a word with you… and I guess Jane too since she's awake." She added as an afterthought earning a glare from her friend.

"We?" Rachel questioned. Maura nodded and motioned behind her. Jane held the door wider as Quinn walked in after Maura, her head down and arms crossed. Jane closed and locked the door behind her then walked over to stand behind Rachel, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"First off I would like to apologize for earlier. I had no idea you and Quinn knew each other prior to that meeting. That was the fault of Jane and I. We should have gathered more information about the both of you together besides your ages. Had I known I wouldn't have put you in that position Rachel, I'm truly sorry."

Rachel nodded at Maura with a smile. "Thank you Maura. I don't blame you for that but I appreciate your apology."

Maura smiled and nodded then turned around to look at her younger cousin who was still standing with her arms crossed. "Quinn."

"Do I really have to do this?" the girl asked with a sigh.

"If she's going to apologize then I don't have any interest in it. Unless she plans on apologizing for everything she's ever done to me then her words don't mean anything to me and I won't offer my forgiveness." Rachel said quickly with a frown. Quinn's turned to look at her with flashing eyes.

"Offer forgiveness? Who says I want your forgiveness Berry and don't act like you're a total angel here. You've done a lot of stuff to me too. This is not all on me!"

"Me? I have done nothing to you Quinn except try to be your friend ever since the day we met and you've denied me every single time. I have a right to give up and stop trying!"

"What do you mean you've done nothing!? Have you forgotten the entire Finn thing? He was my boyfriend and you had to take him from me! Don't act so innocent!"

"I did not steal Finn from you! He just decided that he would rather-"

"You kissed him while we were still together! You told him the baby wasn't his! What do you mean you didn't steal him!?" Quinn was standing in Rachel's face now, arms fisted at her sides.

"I just told him the truth. Something you couldn't do. Lying seems to be more your thing and don't even talk about cheating Quinn, we both know I'll win that battle." Rachel retalitated then jumped back when Quinn lunged at her.

"Woah! Okay no!" Quinn was fast but Jane was faster and she was wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist and pushing her away before she could reach Rachel. "Quinn calm down!" she urged placing the girl against the wall and boxing her in. Quinn just stood there glaring at Rachel across the room. Once she was sure Quinn wasn't going to go after her niece again Jane finally took a step back and turned to Maura.

"Maybe you two should just leave. It was a nice idea Maur but these two need more than apologies. Maybe some gloves and a ring." She added and smirked at Maura who shook her head.

"You're right Jane. I just felt so bad when you told me Rachel wanted to leave, I know how much you were looking forward to spending the summer with her." Maura said sighing and Rachel glanced up. Jane rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"You were?" Rachel questioned.

"Well… yeah but it's totally okay Rach. I mean you want to go home and I don't blame you. Maybe you can come back next summer or something. Trust me it's totally okay, I get it." She assured as she walked over to Rachel and put her hands on her shoulders. Rachel sighed and sagged her shoulders.

"No I don't… I don't want to disappoint you Aunt Jane. I was looking forward to this summer to. I'll stay." She assured and Jane shook her head.

"No Rachel. You want to leave. I know how you feel about being away from Quinn it's fine." Jane assured her as Maura rubbed her cousin's back who winced just a little.

"As long as Quinn stays far away from me and we agree to completely ignore each other when we're in the same vicinity then… I'll stay. Really Aunt Jane, I want to" she assured her. Jane looked at Rachel in silence for a few seconds before smiling and nodding then turning to face the two blondes.

"You agree to that Quinn?" Jane asked.

"It'll be my pleasure" she said glaring at the smaller brunette. "Ow!"

Maura grinned at Quinn rubbed her side and reached for her jacket. "Fine, now that everything is worked out… sort of, we'll be leaving. Goodnight Jane, goodnight Rachel. I'll be seeing the two of you at work tomorrow I assume?"

Jane nodded and walked over to hug her friend. "Thanks for trying Maura." Maura simply smiled and hugged her friend back then pulled the door open.

"Goodnight Jane." Quinn said still looking down as she walked out the door first. Jane smiled and shook her head.

"Goodnight Quinn, I'll see you tomorrow" she promised then shut the door behind the both of them and locked it. She then turned to face Rachel with a smile. "How about we get some sleep?"

Rachel nodded and went to move past her to get to the couch but Jane's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Come on, why don't you sleep in my room tonight?" she suggested. Rachel nodded, still looking down as Jane wrapped her under her arm and led her to her bedroom. Well it wasn't what she had planned for the summer but at least Rachel would be staying. She'd take what she could get.


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, Rizzoli & Isles or any of the characters mentioned. The basic idea belongs to kswhateverspace.**  
**

* * *

"That girl sleeps like an octopus Maur, I swear. I woke up 3 different times with a different body part in my face."

Maura chuckled as she sat her desk and leaned back in her chair. Jane was seated across from her, arms crossed and feet resting on the corner of the desk.

"Where is she now by the way?"

"Upstairs. Frost asked her about her performances in Glee Club and now he's reaping the benefits," Jane said with a grin. "She has him watching every single one of her performances online right now and explaining the inspiration behind each one."

"Well… you can't say she's not passionate about the things she loves and she clearly loves performing" Maura chuckled and reached behind her to grab a book from the shelf.

"Loves? The girl is obsessed. What about you? Where's Quinn?"

Maura turned to look at Jane and shrugged, leaning back in the chair. "I'm not really sure. She wanted to stay back at the house this morning but I convinced her to come in. Your mother found us in the hallway and asked Quinn if she wanted to help in the café. That was nearly 3 hours ago, I haven't seen her since."

Jane raised her eyebrow. "You left Quinn with my mother? She's only been here a few days Maura what has she possibly done to receive that type of punishment?"

Maura rolled her eyes as her phone rang. "Oh hush."

Just as Maura picked up her phone, Jane's rang out and she sighed. That could only mean one thing. After a few exchanged words they hung up and stood up together.

"I'll go get Rachel and meet you there," Jane supplied already halfway out the door.

"Wait!" Jane stopped and turned to face Maura. "You're bringing Rachel to a crime scene?"

"Well yeah, what else am I supposed to do? You, Frost and Korsak are all going to be there, Frankie's out on patrol and Ma has Quinn. There's not many options."

"I was going to ask Quinn is she wanted to come along."

"Really? You're bringing Quinn to a crime scene while you check a body?"

"How is that any different than you bringing Rachel?" Maura tilted her head in honest confusion. Jane opened her mouth to reply but her phone rang again. She rolled her eyes as she walked away.

"Yeah you're right! I've really got to go though so whatever is fine!" she yelled back already halfway to the elevator. "I'm making Rachel stay in the car!"

* * *

"I don't understand why I have to stay in the car," Rachel pouted sitting in the backseat, arms crossed over her chest. Frost smiled and shook his head as he pulled the car to a stop.

"Because this is a crime scene Rachel and you're a 16 year old girl. This has contaminated scene written all over it."

Frost laughed and turned off the car. "Jane I'm gonna let you handle this while I go check things out." Jane nodded and watched her partner get out the car before she was spinning around to face her niece again.

"I just don't see the point of volunteering at a police station with my homicide detective aunt if I can't at least see one crime scene. I promise I won't contaminate or be in the way at all. I've seen more episodes of Law and Order and NCIS than I can count. I have a vague idea of how everything works. Please Aunt Jane!?"

Jane rolled her eyes and pressed her hand to her head. Who would have thought Rachel would even want to come to a crime scene let alone actually see one. She went over the pro and cons of everything before sighing.

"Fine, but you're to do exactly what I say. If anything goes wrong because of you then you will sit in the car patiently for the rest of the summer whenever I have to go to a crime scene, no questions asked. Deal?"

At Rachel's squeal and nod Jane rolled her eyes and turned to get out the car. She waited for Rachel to step out as well before placing her hand on her back to guide her over to the rapidly increasing crowd.

"Rizzoli, Victor 825" she recited automatically at the guarding police officer before ducking under the caution tape. She took a few steps closer then pulled Rachel to a stop. "Okay this is as close as you get," she told her niece and shook her head when Rachel opened her mouth to protest. "No arguments Rachel. Exactly as I say."

Rachel sighed but stayed put as Jane stepped closer to the body Frost and Korsak were leaning over. "What do we have?"

"James Ritter. 23 years old. Apparently he was…"

Rachel crossed her arms in annoyance as she watched her aunt and detective Frost converse back and forth. She didn't see why she couldn't at least get close enough to see something. The way they were standing she could barely even see the body at all. How was this supposed to help if she ever got cast in a role as a police officer or detective?

"Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner."

Rachel turned her head to watch Maura duck under the tape just as she and Jane had done a few minutes before and stride towards her with a smile.

"Hello Rachel. Jane actually let you out of the car?"

"Yes thankfully but she said I can't get any closer than this" she said with a pout before her eyes lit up. "Do you think you could get me any closer?"

Maura smiled but shook her head. "I don't think that's a good idea. Jane obviously wants you to stay back here for a reason."

"But it's not fair! I can't see anything!"

"Trust me it's not a pleasant sight anyway." Maura told her then walked away before Rachel could plea her case again. Rachel huffed and turned around to look at the crowd surrounding her.

"At least you got under the tape." Rachel spun around, eyes wide as they landed on Quinn. The blonde was a few feet away from her, arms crossed over her chest as she stood among the crowd behind the yellow tape.

"What are you doing here?"

Quinn rolled her eyes at the obvious defense stance Rachel had taking. Did she really think Quinn was gonna like drop kick her or something?

"Calm down Bruce Lee. I'm here same as you, with Maura."

"You actually wanted to come to a crime scene with a dead body?" Rachel asked, shock apparent on her face. Quinn rolled her eyes again and ducked under the tape when she was sure the police officer wasn't looking and moved to stand beside Rachel.

"I should ask you the same thing. I would have thought something like this would gross you out… or make you cry."

Rachel ignored the obvious insult made apparent by the way Quinn was smirking. "No actually. This was one of the main reasons I wanted to volunteer here. It's good experience if I ever need to use it in the future. You know one never knows what kind of-"

"Okay Berry shut up, I get it. You could use the experience for future broadway roles and stuff. I know, I know" Quinn said sighing. Rachel glared at her.

"Weren't you supposed to stay away from me?"

"So what is it?" Jane asked crouching down next to Maura as the doctor tilted the body's head from side to side.

"One gunshot, right through the left temple and out of the back of the head."

"So what? A suicide?"

Maura shook her head at Frost's question. "No, there's no residue gunpowder and there would be a mark from the gun right here," Maura traced the outside of the wound.

"So this is a definite homicide?" Jane questioned. At Maura's nod she smiled and stood to her feet and turned to Frost. "Wanna go ask around and see if anyone heard anything?"

Frost nodded and walked away. Jane turned to make sure Rachel was where she left her and raised her eyebrow. "You brought Quinn."

Maura glanced up and nodded then turned to follow Jane's eyes, her own eyebrows raising as well. "Well… it seems they're getting alone well enough" she said, watching the two teenagers converse back and forth.

"I don't know…" Jane said shaking her head and reading their body language. She held a finger up to Korsak for him to hold on as she began walking towards the girls. She was a few feet away when she saw Quinn step into Rachel's face, both of their faces bright red.

"Woah! Woah!" Jane ran over and stepped between them, sighing as they yelled over her.

"I'm annoying?! You're the most annoying person I've ever met in my life!"

"I'm only annoying because you're a bitch!"

"Okay! A little help here!?" Jane called over her shoulder. A few uniforms ran over and separated the girls as Jane pressed a hand to her head. "Ware, can you take Rachel back to my car please?"

Rachel opened her mouth to protest but at Jane's glare she shut her mouth quickly and followed after the officer. Once she was sure Rachel was taken care of she turned to face Quinn who was standing next to the other officer with her arms crossed.

"Maura!" She called over her shoulder. The doctor finally made her way over to her best friend and took off her gloves.

"Quinn I told you stay outside of the tape." She sighed and turned to the officer. "Hank would you please take Quinn back to my car, I'll be there in a few minutes." The officer nodded and lead the blonde away as Jane turned back to Maura with a roll of her eyes.

"This summer is going to be a blast!" she said with mock excitement and turned to walk back over to the body with a chuckling Maura behind her.

* * *

"Are you feeling any better?" Maura asked as she walked out of the kitchen and over to the couch in the living room. Quinn looked up from her book then rolled her eyes before turning back down to the page. Maura smiled and took a seat beside her and took a long sip from her tea. "Come on, talk to me. You've been walking around pouting since we came home."

"There's nothing to talk about. Rachel just makes me so mad I can't help but let it ruin my day. I don't know why she had to come to Boston of all places this summer. She could have gone to New York; she never shuts up about it." Quinn grumbled closing the book and pushing it to the side.

Maura smiled into her cup and sat it on the table in front of her. "What is it with the two of you. I know you don't necessarily get along with each other but I've never seen two people who genuinely hate each other."

"Yes well you have now. I really and truly hate Rachel Berry, always have and always will."

"I gathered. Why is that though? What made you start disliking her so much?"

"Hating."

"Right… hating, my mistake. Was it because of the thing you mentioned about your boyfriend? What was his name? Fish?"

Quinn giggled and shook her head. "Finn Maura and no, that's not why. That has a big part to do with it but that's not why I hate her. I've hated her long before that."

"Why?"

Quinn shrugged. "I don't know, just have. Ever since I walked into high school that first day and saw her stupid face grinning and singing while skipping down the hallway. I mean who even skips down the hallway in high school? I've hated her ever since and I've made it known."

Maura nodded and took another sip from her cup as they sat there in silence for a few minutes. Quinn glanced around the room feeling awkward all of a sudden. She had put her book down to talk and now the two of them weren't even talking.

"Well I guess I'll go take a shower" Quinn mentioned and moved to stand up.

"Want to know what I think?" Maura said suddenly causing Quinn to pause and look at her, her eyebrow raised slightly in curiosity. She didn't necessarily like the way her cousin was grinning at her.

"I'm… not sure." Quinn admitted and dropped back on the couch. Maura smiled and sat up, placing her hands in her lap as she turned to address her.

"I… don't think you hate Rachel at all." Quinn raised both her eyebrows. "It's actually the opposite. I think you like her. I think you like her a lot even though you don't want to. I think because of that you treat her badly as if you do hate her. You use her as a target because you don't want to use the real target that is yourself. You really don't like yourself because you know deep down inside you like Rachel and you want to be her friend and maybe even more. However everything inside you is telling you that it's wrong and you don't like that you're feeling this way. This probably has a lot to do with your parents and the values they instilled in you because not only are you do you not like having these feelings for Rachel, but everything she stands for… her having two gay fathers and being comfortable in her skin which is something you struggle with. You like her but you really don't want to so you do everything in your power to make yourself hate her and make her hate you."

Quinn stared at Maura with wide eyes and an open mouth as the other woman simply grinned and shrugged. It took a few seconds to gain her bearings but when she did Quinn was shaking her head hard.

"No. You're so wrong…." Quinn insisted with a laugh as she stood up. "You're so wrong that…. You're just wrong. I don't have some secret hidden romeo and Juliet love for Berry. I hate her. I can barely be around her for more than a few minutes as you've seen. Besides, if you haven't noticed I'm very straight. Sorry Maura you're wrong." Quinn said and stood up, hands on her hips.

Maura looked at her before smiling and nodding, sitting back on the couch. "You're probably right Quinn. My mistake, forgive me."

"Yeah I am right. I'm not… I don't like Rachel and I definitely don't love her." Quinn insisted. Maura simply nodded. Quinn blinked a few times before spinning around and hurrying to the bathroom to take her shower.

* * *

"So what's going on with you and Maura?"

The question has Jane nearly spitting her beer across the booth. Rachel simply blinks at her as Jane struggles to swallow.

"I'm sorry… what?" she asks after she's sure she's not choking.

"You and Maura, what's going on? Are you two like… dating?"

"No! What would… why would…you… no. Maura and I aren't dating! Why would you think that?"

Rachel took another bite from her salad and shrugged. "I don't know. I mean it's obvious the two of you like each other I just thought-"

"Woah! Woah! You think Maura and I like each other?" Jane was laughing before she was even finished talking. "What makes you think that? She's my best friend yeah but we definitely don't think of each other in that way."

"Really? Are you sure? I mean maybe you don't but are you sure Maura doesn't?" Rachel asked. Jane shook her head.

"She definitely doesn't."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know! Besides… I asked her once if she wanted to sleep with me and she said no."

"Maybe she lied." Rachel suggested. Jane laughed and shook her head and took another swig from her bottle of beer before setting it aside.

"Trust me, she didn't. Maura can't lie, she breaks out into hives" Jane said still chuckling as she picked up her burger. She took a bite then frowned. "What makes you think we like each other like that?" she asked, mouth full.

Rachel shrugged. "Just watching the two of you. You're together quite a lot, even when you don't need to be. You spend half of your work day in the basement with her and she tagged along when you went to talk to suspects even though she didn't need to. You have a key to her place and vise versa. I just figured you two were together, I mean it makes sense."

"I… well…. No. No Maura and I are not together. We're just best friends and like talking and being around each other." Jane explained taking another bite from her burger. Rachel raised her eyebrows then smiled a little before looking down at her salad.

"Okay…"

"I'm serious Rach."

"Okay, okay!"


End file.
